Scoring Where It Counts
by TracyCook
Summary: Rachel Berry is the new girl at McKinley High, immediately she makes friends with Noah Puckerman who convinces her to join the soccer team. There she witnesses the head-cheerleader Quinn Fabray and devises a plan to win her over. Faberry Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Scoring Where It Counts

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: T

Chapter 1

It was her first day at the new school and she was beyond terrified. Despite having a natural confidence in most of her abilities as well as immense pride in herself, she still lacked one thing; social grace. At her last school, Miami Dade High, she had been far from the "popular" kid. Yes, people loved her athletic and vocal talents, but few people actually loved her. This was her chance to start fresh and get things right. She simply needed to tone down her competitive side and be more "friendly." It couldn't be that difficult right?

Just the thought of making friends caused her heart to race and a large toothy grin to spread across her face as she was filled with excitement. Not only was the prospect of making friends exciting but the fact that gym would be her first class was also exciting. She had always enjoyed playing sports and keeping in shape. She even had an elaborate and perfectly timed morning workout routine that she had strictly followed from a very young age.

Rachel Barbra Berry was prepared for a new beginning.

"Today we will be taking it outside to start with our first week's activity, soccer! So everybody get outside to the field and start warming up!" The coach shouted out.

Dressed in her workout clothes, which consisted of a white tank top, extremely short red shorts, knee high white socks and sneakers, Rachel glanced around the gym. She was beyond happy that they would be playing a sport that she excelled in _'although I should be careful, I do not want to scare off friend possibilities by flaunting my undeniable talents… Be humble Rachel…' _She internally reminded herself as large brown eyes watched the other kids filter out of the gym, following closely behind the crowd. Being new to the school she did not know her way around quite yet.

After smiling, waving, and attempting to start conversations with many of her classmates only to have them turn away from her she finally gave up and decided waiting quietly on the coach's orders was probably the best idea. She was disappointed by their dismissal but not put off, she was persistent and she would make friends at McKinley High. Chin held up high, she listened as the coach explained the rules and assigned team captains.

It should have hurt her feelings that she was chosen last but it only fueled the fires for her to fight in the game. Rachel Berry would prove to them all that she was a worthy opponent and not one to be taken lightly. Standing in her starting position she awaited the signal to begin the game.

As the game began the young woman quickly moved across the field, using the amazingly toned thighs she had spent years working on in order to hastily get to the young man with the soccer ball. She had some experience with the sport and used that to her advantage as she promptly stole the ball from him and began dribbling it down the field. Twisting away from people who attempted to steal the ball away from her before shooting for a goal which despite the goalie's attempt to block, went into the goal. Letting out a proud and excited shout she jumped up and down clapping her hands and smiling ear to ear. The rest of her team congratulated her before continuing with the game.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"Dude that chick is really good." Puck said wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt before taking a drink of water. Gym class was wrapping up and everyone was heading back into the gym.

"What chick?" Finn asked his best friend.

"That one over there." He nodded his head toward the young brunette. "The new chick, she's also kinda hot and I'm pretty sure she's a Jew too." A devious grin spread across his features causing the other to laugh a little. Puck was notorious for sleeping with women around the school, in fact there were very few that he hadn't slept with.

Finn shrugged his shoulders slightly despondent; honestly the young girl did not look all that attractive to him. She had an amazing body but she just looked a little strange.

"Dude, I'm gonna go over and suggest she joins the girls soccer team."

"Why not just make a move on her?"

"Because she was hella good out there man, didn't you see her? She sure as hell kicked my ass." Puck admitted laughing a little.

"I didn't really notice. Either way we both know you just wanna get in her pants so why all of the extra stuff?"

"Because she's good. First I'll tell her to join the team and then I can worry about getting into her pants. Which I'm not really worried about 'cause I know it's gonna happen." He lifted his hands and smirked confidently before turning on his heels and heading in the beautiful girl's direction. No girl had ever turned him down.

Rachel was finishing up tying one of her shoes when she heard someone approaching her and a shadow covered the bench beside her. Glancing up large brown eyes came into contact with the eyes of one of her classmates; he was a young man who in all honesty looked slightly juvenile. Perhaps it was the haircut. _'Mohawks tend to have that affect…' _Regardless, she was raised by her fathers to not judge any book by their cover and so instead she flashed him an award-winning smile and welcomed him. "Hello there, was there something that you needed?"

For a moment he was put off by how proper she sounded, she seemed a completely different person than she was minutes ago on the field. "Yeah, I was just coming to tell you that you were awesome out there."

"I wouldn't say awesome." She spoke a little softer, a light blush covering her naturally tan cheeks. She was not complimented often and it made her heart swell with pride. Even if it were only a stranger.

"Not awesome? Then I must've plain out sucked 'cause you kicked my ass." He laughed as her large brown eyes widened at his language.

"Although, I would not use such profane language in order to describe it, I must conquer I did indeed." A look of confusion crossed his face and his eyebrows furrowed together causing her to giggle and shake her head. "Well, as much as I have loved speaking with you, and as much as I appreciate the praise, I really am in a hurry and—"

"—You should totally join the girls soccer team." He interrupted her, quickly realizing that she was less attractive to him when she was talking then when she was playing the game. It was not anything personal really; she just used such big words and spoke a little too much.

"And why would I do that?" She wondered aloud, already intrigued.

"'Cause you're freaking good. You might actually help them win this year and hey what could it hurt? You're the new girl, it will help you meet people and build your reputation. Around here reputation is all that matters."

Pulling her full bottom lip between her teeth, she furrowed her eyebrows as she thought it over. It did make sense. She wanted to make friends. "And joining the soccer team will help me climb the ladder of social hierarchy?" Rachel questioned, brown eyes connecting with his.

"The what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It will make me more socially accepted and popular?" She quickly rephrased. _'Look at you, you are already doing it. Speaking over people, this makes them think that you think you are better than them…' _

Letting out an understanding laugh he nodded his head. "Oh yeah, totally."

"Then perhaps I shall." She said with a bright smile as they headed back toward the school.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Rachel Berry was proud to admit that she was getting along much better at her new school, she had made it onto the soccer team without a hitch and she now had her teammates as well as Puck to call friends. _'Though he mostly harasses me about my Jewish heritage and gets bored when I speak… but still.' _It had been only one week and she was feeling accomplished with all of the steps she had made to improve socially.

Currently she was attending soccer practice, and it was grueling. The coach had them doing dribbling drills for the last thirty minutes with no breaks. Her naturally tan skin was coated in sweat, her sports bra and shorts soaked, and her hair was falling out of the tight ponytail she had tied it in. Taking in steady breaths she pushed herself onward. Every morning she spent an hour on the treadmill so she knew that she could handle this, even if she were exhausted afterward.

Suddenly she lost concentration and nearly tripped over the soccer ball as the cheerleaders made their way out onto the track in order to practice. They were all extremely beautiful, but one in particular caught her attention.

'_Oh wow… she is… wow…' _Rachel thought as she tried to concentrate on the ball, but her eyes continued to travel toward the other woman and she soon found that she was no longer kicking it at all. She was simply standing there staring at the beautiful woman who was now doing a spin into a high-kick in her red cheerleading outfit. She was perfect, even at such a distance she looked like she belonged in some sort of magazine. Her blonde hair was beautiful, tied up, her body was in perfect shape, her pale skin and perfect bone-structure complimented her piercing hazel eyes.

"My goodness." She mumbled under her breath.

"Don't even try it." One of her teammates said from behind her. The abruptness of her voice causing Rachel to jump and let out a startled squeak before turning to look up at her with large confused brown eyes, eyebrows knit together.

"What do you mean? Do not try what?" She wondered.

"Don't try and get close to her. Not as a friend and definitely not as anything else, she is off-limits."

For some reason the words "off-limits" only drove Rachel to want the blonde cheerleader all the more, it was her incessant need to always have what she was told that she couldn't. This was definitely a trait that many disliked in her, but it was part of her driven nature. "And why, if I may ask, is she off-limits?"

"Well her name is Quinn Fabray, and not only is she the head-cheerleader and the richest girl in school, she also is the head of the Glee Club and Celibacy Club as well as a devout Christian. She doesn't really let anyone close to her except Santana and Brittany. She's pretty much a bitch to everyone else." She responded with a shrug of her shoulders, as if this were the natural order of things and it were to never be disrupted. Rachel Berry was not one to allow limits to hold her back.

Glancing back toward the beautiful woman she watched as Quinn was now talking with a Latina woman and another blonde. "Are those girls Brittany and Santana?"

"Yep. Santana's the worst but they are all kinda bitches. I really just suggest you stay away from them Rach. You're my friend now and I don't want you to have to deal with their wrath." She smiled at the shorter girl, but she could already see the almost frightful determination glimmering behind brown eyes.

Internally she was going over a list, things that they could possibly have in common. That was of course the best way to get to know someone. Suddenly it hit her and full lips spread into a devious grin. "Did you say that she was the leader of the Glee Club?"

"Yeah." She stretched the word.

"There it is, that is what we have in common." Rachel spoke out-loud, no longer listening to her friend's protests as she watched the beautiful woman do a twirl causing her cheerleading skirt to flip up a little. Her talented tongue darted across her bottom lip and she could feel her heart hammering away in her chest. She had an idea, she had a plan. "I'm going to win over Quinn Fabray even if it is the last thing that I do." She once again spoke out loud before balling her fists at her side and heading off of the field. Practice was over anyhow and she had work to do.

"Wait! Rachel, did you not hear a word I said!" Her friend shouted, but her warnings fell on deaf ears. Rachel Berry was a woman on a mission and she was not going to fail.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading! I hope that you like this story!

If y'all do enjoy this please leave some reviews because I love encouragement. :p

-Tracy Cook


	2. Chapter 2

Scoring Where It Counts

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: T

Chapter 2

Rachel Berry was a very determined individual, when she set her mind to something it took a miracle to change it and currently she had her mind set on a certain head cheerleader. She had spent the majority of her weekend doing research and planning her "attack" so to speak. The moment that she had found out that the beautiful woman was the head of the Glee Club she knew that would be her way in, for she had been the leader of the Glee Club at her previous high school. She was a vocal genius, and she would win Quinn over with her talented voice.

With some extensive research, which consisted of spying on the Glee Club's practice and Facebook stalking the head cheerleader, she had learnt some interesting things. One of these things being that apparently any activity that the blonde partook in at the school became exceedingly more popular. Furthermore, unlike at her previous high school, McKinley High's Glee Club consisted of only the most popular students.

Luckily, with her growing success on the soccer team as well as her intense vocal training she did not think that achieving the popular status for joining would be an issue.

The more pressing issue it seemed would be one of her findings from Quinn Fabray's personal Facebook page. After sifting through numerous photographs, allowing her eyes to wander them appreciatively, she had reached the blonde's relationship status. It was a bit unsettling but Rachel simply filed it away as a minor kink in her plan. Under relationship status it said "it's complicated" which of course meant that she was previously attached too and still undoubtedly emotionally attached too someone. Beneath this where it stated interested in men gave the impression it was probably someone of the male gender. Still, Rachel was unwavering in her plan to win her over.

First things were first; she needed to audition for the Glee Club. After going through a multitude of song choices she finally decided upon Barbra Streisand's 'Don't Rain On My Parade' one of the songs that she could practically sing in her sleep.

Rachel had contacted the teacher, Will Schuester, who supervised the club and she arranged an audition for next glee rehearsal. Now that Tuesday had arrived she was earnestly awaiting classes to be over so that she could put operation: Get Quinn Fabray, into action. Large brown eyes glanced toward the clock and she watched eagerly as the minutes ticked away before finally her last class was dismissed.

"Thank goodness." She stated with a sigh as she gathered her books holding them to her chest tightly before rushing toward her lockers to free her arms of their weight. Normally she would be attentive in class; she was after all a straight A student, but today she had too much on her mind.

Plastering her brightest show-smile on her face she headed toward the choir room for her audition.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"Alright, settle down you guys!" Will stated at the center of the choir room, trying to quiet the talking teenagers. Once they had all settled down he announced. "We will be having a new student audition for Glee Club today before I announce the assignment for this week, so everyone please be respectful when she arrives."

Quinn chewed on the inside of her cheeks as she quickly grew agitated, usually their instructor would speak to her first before allowing anyone to audition. "We already have plenty of people to attend competitions Mr. Schue." She rasped out.

"I am aware, but she comes highly recommended and I think it would be in the best interest of the group to at least let her try out."

"Fine." She stated crossing her arms over her chest, hazel eyes glancing away from the older man. Honestly Quinn did not see the need for anyone new to join their group, particularly anyone of the female gender. The last thing that she needed was her boyfriend _'or whatever he is at this point' _to have more attractive women to ogle during the day. _'Quinn control your anger maybe she isn't even attractive—'_

"Hello, Mr. Schuester I presume? I apologize for my tardiness I assure you I am usually quite punctual." Rachel stated as she made her way into the choir room. Speaking with confidence.

"Oh hello, you must Rachel?"

"Yes sir, Rachel Berry. I am here for my audition." She stated, a bright smile spreading across her face.

As Quinn's hazel eyes landed on the young woman she felt a mixture of confusing emotions, first and foremost she felt anger. Finn would have to be blind to not find this girl attractive, despite her lack of style; she was definitely a beautiful woman. This though was not the confusing emotion. As the blonde allowed her eyes to travel the expanse of the other girl's body she found that her own body was reacting strangely. Her heart started racing as she looked over perfect tan skin, bright brown eyes, full lips, down over the ridiculous sweater and skirt to legs that seemed almost endless. Without meaning to she was biting down on her pink bottom lip as her mind tried it's hardest to entertain inappropriate thoughts.

After telling Will which song she was going to perform Rachel made her way toward the center of the choir room, making certain to control her nervous breathing. The last thing she wanted was for her voice to come out shaky as she sang. Not only because she wanted to make the audition but also because it would be an insult to her idol. Casting her large emotional brown eyes toward the blonde she was hoping to impress she caught hazel in an intense stare, and as the music began she gave it her all, singing full force.

'_Oh sweet Lord her voice...' _Quinn thought as her heart only raced further upon hearing the short brunette's wonderful voice, she really did sound amazing. This was bothersome. She did not want to enjoy her voice, she did not want to find the faces that Rachel made while singing strangely cute, nor did she want to notice those adorable dance moves. She had no problem with females being attracted to females, her best friends were, but she was straight. She had a boyfriend.

Hazel eyes glanced toward Santana who was wearing a knowing smirk that only irritated her further. _'What does she look so smug about?' _Then she glanced down at Finn her on-and-off boyfriend, he seemed into the performance and this caused her jealousy to once again flair up. Letting out a low growl she allowed her eyes to return to the beautiful woman who was finishing her song.

As Rachel finished her performance she flashed the class a bright smile, proud of herself. She knew that she had hit every note with perfect precision and there was no way that Quinn could not have been impressed. _'Rachel tone down the over-confidence…' _The entire room started to applaud her voice and she felt herself blush brightly, but suddenly she noticed that one person was not clapping. The one person she cared about. Eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and she chewed on her full bottom lip as she watched the blonde closely, she appeared bored. _'How can that be…?'_

"Wow Rachel, I think that I speak for everyone when I say that you are in!" Will stated with a bright smile as he walked toward the short diva.

Forcing a smile onto her lips Rachel responded politely. "Well, thank you Mr. Schuester I am glad that you enjoyed my performance, though I know that I could never compete with—"

"—we don't need her." A husky voice stated harshly.

Rachel's head quickly snapped to the origin of the voice, hurt brown eyes connecting with hateful hazel, she could tell that Quinn truly did not want her to join the club. This broke her heart and severely injured her pride. _'Well, this is certainly not going according to plan. No matter, Mr. Schuester already said that I am in. I will simply have to break through her barriers.' _She internally gave herself a pep talk. She would be nothing less than caring to Quinn and eventually she would let her in.

Seeing the hurt expression flash cross the brunette's face caused a confusing pain to settle in Quinn's chest. It was foreign to her and she ignored it. "We have plenty of talented voices in here already."

"Quinn, she has years of vocal training—"

"—I don't care." She stated in a low monotone voice, her jaw clenched in anger.

Rachel could feel her stomach clench as she was reminded of her previous high school, all of the torment that she had gone through. She wanted nothing more than to be closer to the blonde. _'Why do I always want the untouchable…?' _"I assure you that I would be a profitable addition to this club." She stated lifting her chin confidently, eyes still connected with hazel.

'_Profitable addition… who says that? It's kind of cute—wait no! Gah!' _Quinn forced the thoughts away. "We don't need you."

Rachel continued to hold the stare, never one to back down from a challenge. She blushed softly as she realized that the angry voice that the blonde was using and the look on her face was only making her all the more attractive to her. Her body heated up and she blushed as her mind filled with images of jumping Quinn then and there. _'I must be a masochist…' _"I disagree."

Before the head cheerleader could say anything more Will interrupted them. "As do I. Quinn, she has an amazing voice and we could use all the help we can get."

"But—" She tried.

"—in fact. I think that in order to introduce Rachel to the group and to help you two get along I have the perfect idea for this week's assignment."

"Is that so?" Quinn questioned, her raspy voice shaking as she raised a cropped eyebrow at her instructor. She had a feeling that she was going to hate this idea.

Rachel watched as the taller woman raised an eyebrow, finding it very attractive. In fact she found practically everything about the blonde attractive, from her impeccable looks to her raspy voice. Pulled out of her thoughts by Will's voice she glanced toward the instructor eagerly awaiting the assignment. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy it more than Quinn.

"Your assignment for next week will be duets, I will pair all of you up with unexpected partners and it will be your job to make your voices work together." Glancing down at the girls he smiled. "You two will be paired up."

"Mr. Schue—" Quinn started to protest.

"—No exceptions. You may be the leader of Glee Club, but I am the instructor. Either you do the assignment or I will have to demote you."

Quinn ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she thought over her options. It couldn't be too horrible spending time with the other girl right? _'At least she isn't paired up with Finn.' _Oddly enough the thought of this caused misplaced jealousy. For some reason it bothered her thinking about Rachel spending time with Finn instead of the other way around. _'What is wrong with me today?' _She wondered as she glanced over at the short brunette, her full lips were curled up in a bright smile that almost frightened her. _'Never mind this is going to be horrible…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading! I hope that you like this story!

If y'all do enjoy this please leave some reviews because I love encouragement. :p

-Tracy Cook


End file.
